Things Left Unsaid
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: They were unlikely, possibly even unacceptable. For that reason they left things unsaid... *ONESHOT* High T Rating. RukiaXShuuhei


Title: Things Left Unsaid

Author: FactVsFiction

Pairing: Rukia/Shuuhei

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

A/N: Hey guys! Just a small note. Ff has been publishing all my work underlined lately for no apparent reason. It may happen with this piece too and my apologies in advance if it does. If anyone knows how to stop it could you let me know? Oh and I wasn't sure what to rate this… If you think it should be higher let me know…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Things Left Unsaid

She went to him the night Tosen died, if she'd had her way she would have been there the night of the betrayal too. It was their way after all…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It all began back in the academy, they hadn't been close. He was in his final year, in the advanced class, and she was a lowly mainstream first year. It was by luck that they first met. They ran in completely separate social circles…

They met at a bar. Shuuhei had taken a shine to the young Abari-Renji. The kid had guts, Shuuhei had to hand it to him. He had invited Renji to a get together celebrating his pending graduation into the ninth squad… and the lives of the young cadets lost on his training mission earlier that day. Just a few select people… When Renji'd mentioned his friend he'd told him to bring her along, the more the merrier, right?

That was only the beginning.

As misfortune (or luck, depending on your point of view) would have it, many of the seniors had been called out on a mission, making the little get together even smaller. Just the four of them. She'd looked totally disinterested from the start, obviously dragged against her will Shuuhei found her glare and sharp wit kept him entertained for most the night… kept his mind off what had happened earlier at least. She made no attempt to be friendly . The opposite could be said for Renji who was getting very comfortable with Shuuhei's best friend Moto. Shuuhei'd had no idea Renji swung that way. It didn't bother him much though their complete preoccupation with each other was irritating. Call him a whiner but after what had happened that morning he'd needed a little support. It wasn't long before the pair left together and Shuuhei flopped back into his seat with a sigh.

He'd completely forgotten about the girl until she spoke.

"Did you know about Renji?" He glanced her way.

"Can't say I did, though now I look it's hard to miss."

The girl laughed at this.

"Why, did you?"

She snorted. "I grew up with him."

"Aren't you the Kukichi noble?"

"Meant to be. Grew up 78th ."

"So you definitely knew then."

"I was his first. I could've told you a mile off then and we were only fourteen." She deadpanned.

He laughed heartily. Well so much for the Kukichi angel image he had conjured. Looking properly he could see she was pretty but definitely showed signs of the streets. Manner, lack of formality, scars and calluses. He found he liked that. It reminded him of home. He laughed again.

"You know I think I like you Kukichi Rukia. Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." She met his eyes for the first time. They were black in the dim light but the message was clear. _I know you need this. _She grabbed her jacket and rose.

It was the beginning of a long running agreement.

Over the years they'd fallen together again and again. For stress relief or, dare they even think it, comfort. Of course it was a physical thing, even in the gotei 13 they were in completely different circles, different ranks, though Shuuhei always did think her stronger than she was credited. Still, it worked for them. Nobody ever found out, the duo rarely interacted outside the bedroom. It was low, it was shallow, it was shameful, it was all these things but they didn't mind. Dignity was far from where either of them were reared and they revelled in the release. Neither of them were blushing virgins.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

One hundred years later and the same tingle still ran through her as he slammed her against the wall, her legs locked around his hips.

He'd known she'd come, over the years she'd learnt to read him like a book, read when he needed her. Tonight… Tonight he definitely needed her. Needed her to take away the pain, the nightmare-like series of events that seemed to be on repeat in his head, the feel of his blade running his ex-taichou through.

His kisses were harsh, bruising. It had long been a rule that there was never any kissing. It was just too intimate. As she felt his tears touch her face though she deemed it acceptable. Anything to make him forget, to make things okay again.

Clothes we discarded in the same manner that they had always been, contact between their bodies only broken when absolutely necessary. She'd long gotten over any anxieties surrounding her scars from the streets around him, his were pretty similar… and she adored the feeling of his skin on hers as he attacked her throat, tears still falling.

"Rukia" He breathed. It was a broken whisper.

He'd just broken rule number two. She couldn't detach when he called her by her first name and it had long been banned. She found she couldn't really bring herself to care though as they stumbled down the hall to his bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Screw the Kukichi part, she was his angel. Hisagi thought idly as they basked in the afterglow. Only she could make him forget like she did, only her.

He kissed her deeply, one palm rubbing circles on the shining skin of her right hip. Her taste was addicting. _Her taste_… His eyes widened .

_Oh shit. How many rules did I break tonight?._

He broke the kiss, chancing a glance at the woman beneath him. She'd let him away with too much. She was probably pissed.

Instead of anger though, he found something else in the dark depths. The understanding was too much. She was giving him a choice: He could pull back or step forward. It had always been his choice, he realised suddenly, his choice to keep it detached, well, his choice to try anyway… Looking at her now he realised that it was more than just physical for a very long time. _Screw it._ He thought. He loved the damn woman.

She knew he understood when he met her eyes. She saw that pensive expression sweep his features, followed swiftly by realisation. She'd known he had to care for her on some level for years. She cared deeply for him too, deeply enough to give him the option of leaving things left unsaid…

"Rukia." He whispered.

A smile crossed her features.

She nodded and sighed softly as he pulled her to him, spooning her. The hand resumed rubbing circles on her hip and she fell asleep, head in his chest.

_END_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_A/N: That's the heaviest thing I've written in a long time and I wrote it for a crack pairing. Figures really… I dunno, I kinda like this one though… Surprisingly they're an easy enough pair to write together. Let me know what you think, even if the pairing isn't everyone's cup o f tea. Heck you can tell me that if you want. Just review!_

_Becca_


End file.
